


The worst Samifer in the history of fanfiction

by nimscott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean briefly mentioned, M/M, crap, first attempt at writing sex, spectacular fail at writing sex, writing is so fulfilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to take a bath, but someone's gonna spoil it a bit for him. This fic is horrible and incomplete, go read another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst Samifer in the history of fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El peor Samifer de la historia de los fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920636) by [nimscott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott). 



> This fic is old as balls (=last year) and some SERIOUS CRAP I may have written it but I suffered while translating it I tell ya IT IS REALLY BAD YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

"'Kay, then you go shower and I'll go get some food." Dean left the room leaving Sam alone with all their baggage scattered across that motel room

Since Ruby, both had grown apart, so Sam didn't really bother when he saw his brother dissapear without a word. Dean'd probably stay in a bar until happy hour drinking booze and flirting with the bartenders, but he couldn't care less. He had plans, he comforted himself.

He entered the bathroom, evaluating the room. It wasn't that bad: everything white and blue, everything clean, tons of soaps and shampoos, soft towels and something not so normal: some kind of jacuzzi. Or a bathtub big enough to pass as one.

Said bathtub gave ideas. Sam stood there, arms crossed, staring at it.

"What the hell", he thought, and let the water run, pouring an entire bottle of soap. It smelt of lavender. The bathtub was filling up pretty quickly, and Sam got undressed, letting his clothes fall on the floor without a thought.

For once, he didn't care if they got wrinkly, he just wanted to relax, and maybe let a couple of concerns flow down the drain. He entered the water, hissing a bit because of how hot it was, and laid on one of the sides, closing his eyes. It was nice, being that tall, to be able to fully stretch.

He brought his kneed to his chest, and felt the cold air on them. He stretched out his arms over the surface of the water and felt tickles, but he didn't open his eyes. It was probably the cold air. He heard a chuckle, and he did open his eyes.

The water was covered in rose petals. Sam held back a "what the fuck". He grabbed his head, not knowing what was going on, and extended his legs back under the water to not have them covered in flowers.

And his feet hit something. Something soft and warm.

"Hi, handsome", greeted him Lucifer, smiling.

Sam jumped and the water splashed most of the bathroom. Lucifer hushed him, crawling towards him.

"What the hell are you doing?", asked the young man, bewildered.

"Innit clear, moose?" And, before Sam could react, Lucifer kissed him. On the lips. He drew back a bit and looked him in the eyes.

Sam seriously considered sinking down and never getting out of the water again. Then he thought that, due to how close the archangel was to him, maybe it wasn't that of a good idea.

Lucifer smiled as if he knew what was going through Sam's head.

"Don't be afraid."

"Get away from me."

"We don't want that." Lucifer sat on Sam's thighs, wrapping his legs around his back and his arms around his torso. He was strong, and Sam couldn't shake him off, but he didn't quite want to anyway. Not after feeling something far softer and far warmer than the rest slightly touching his leg. Lucifer came closer, and... it was touching him.

Sam shivered. More than one time when the archangel carelessly grabbed his private parts and started making a movement that didn't exactly help diminish the arousal Sam was already feeling without even knowing why. He was not gay.

Was?

Lucifer pressed harder, and Sam moaned. The first one's smile widened.

"Why? Is this because of the vessel thing? Are you trying to torture me?"

"First of all, sweetheart, this is far from torture. And it's not about work; it's a personal matter."

The archangel bent over Sam's neck and kissed it, giving from time to time little bites that hurt and much as they turned on. The hunter's pulsations sped up as he felt Lucifer's manhood pressing against his belly.

"You like it, I know that", whispered the archangel in his ear, "Let us have a good time, will you? This vessel thing rocks", he added coming even closer to Sam. He grabbed his hand and put it over his own shaft, and Sam started moving his hand up and down without knowing quite well why he was doing it. Lucifer moaned in Sam's ear, which made him harder.

"What if we make a change?" Lucifer made Sam turn over and stand on his knees, and he gripped the border of the bathtub as he felt Lucy hug him from behind. He felt his shaft pressing against his most sensitive zones and automatically retreated, but Lucifer held him by the hair, making him tilt his head back, and bit Sam's neck, softly dragging his teeth downwards.

"Why are you doing this?", repeated Sam, tightening his shoulders.

"Because you like it. Because I like it. And because I know you'll definitely never tell this to your brother, am I right?"


End file.
